


Skyscrapers on a sea of black

by Blossomdriver



Series: No Curtain Call [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Gen, Revenant doesn't know how to deal with feelings, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Revenant thinks about how weak humans are
Relationships: Revenant/Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: No Curtain Call [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Skyscrapers on a sea of black

Pain and injuries were something that Revenant has dealt with for centuries. How minor and spaced out they might have been. Though it doesn’t mean he hasn’t had his own run-ins with near-death experiences. 

This time, however, things were different. He doesn’t try to understand the science that goes into running the Apex Games or how they function. He is just here to kill, and kill is what he does.

Revenant says that he forgets how fragile and weak humans are. He’s been killing long enough that it doesn’t take much for flesh and bone to easily break.

Yet when he finds himself having to patch up Mirage’s or Crypto’s wounds - an action that should have repulsed him day one. He can’t help from worrying about either men’s safety. Keeping either steady as a syringe is jabbed into their arm. 

It was a minor solution until the match was over - to keep them alive till they win. Til Mirage or Crypto can receive the proper attention they need at med bay.

Revenant doesn’t let himself linger on the thought that there will come a day where the respawn beacons won’t work or either die of causes outside of his control.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what the hell i wrote


End file.
